1. Technical Field
Example embodiments of the present invention relate in general to a data relay method in a mobile communication system, and more specifically to a data transmission method in a communication system using transmission of an uplink buffer status report (BSR) in a radio resource control process required for communication between a base station, relay and mobile terminal in a packet-based mobile communication system, and a relay performing the data transmission method.
2. Related Art
Third generation partnership project (3GPP), which is an asynchronous mobile communication standardization group, is working on standardization of long term evolution (LTE) to develop a next-generation mobile communication system standard. Also, to satisfy international mobile telecommunications (IMT)-Advanced requirements, development of an LTE-Advanced standard to complement the LTE standard is under way.
In general, a mobile communication system includes a base station constituting a cell, and a mobile terminal used by a user, and a plurality of mobile terminals exchange data with the base station. To extend the communication coverage of a base station and increase the communication capacity, a method in which the base station and a relay are wirelessly connected, and the relay relays communication between a terminal and the base station has been introduced.
A base station exchanges data with a terminal through a wireless channel so that the terminal can be connected with a wired network and perform communication. A mobile terminal can perform communication when the mobile terminal is located within the communication coverage of a base station, and uses a relay to extend the communication coverage. A relay is a node connected with a base station through a wireless channel, and serves to transfer data received from the base station to a terminal, and receive and transfer a wireless signal of the terminal to the base station.
Due to this advantage, a relay is frequently used. However, a relay added between a terminal and base station causes transmission delay sometimes.